They've Got The Wrong Ring!
by MsKittyFantastic
Summary: After a fateful collision a group of friends must embark on a quest to undo the terrible mistake they have caused. Contains adventure, romance and comedy as the unlikely hereos take up the challenge.
1. A Fateful Collision

They've got the wrong ring!

This is story written by two friends: Mskittyfantastic and xrosiex. I do not own any of the fellowship (pout) but I do own the 3 in this chapter (yay). Enjoy!

Chapter 1: That Fateful Collision

BAM

The unmistakable sound of a collision echoed through Rivendell's halls. Selwean Oakleaf groaned from his position on the floor and rubbed his head. Hearing the angry shouts coming from down the hallway he quickly gathered his fallen belongings and without a second glance at the person he had collided with, he sped off and out of sight. Frodo watched him disappear with a look of annoyance. Sighing he picked the one ring off the floor from where it had fallen and slipped it back into his pocket.

Selwean continued to run until he reached the outside of the palace and from there he darted into the forest. The angry shouts grew louder and louder. Knowing that he would eventually be caught Selwean dived into a nearby bush and fell silent. The sound of footsteps grew until they ran straight passed his hiding place. Slowly they grew quieter until finally there was silence and Selwean gave a sigh of relief.

"What did you do this time"?

Letting out a shriek of fright Selwean fell over for the second time that day. He looked up at the speaker.

"Did you have to creep up on me like that" he yelled angrily "Can't you approach me like a normal person"

Illia Bluestream grinned at her friend.

"Now where's the fun in that".

Selwean turned his attention back to the forest, Illia noticed her friend's wariness.

"I'll ask again" she started "What did you do this time"?

"I was trying out my latest invention" Selwean grinned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Illia's eyes widened and she grinned.

"You finished it at last" she paused for a moment "What ya gonna call it then"?

"I don't know yet, I was thinking about the Invisy Ring, has a good feel to it don't you think"?

"It's not very original is it though, a ring that can turn you invisible and you decide to call it the Invisy Ring" Illia stated.

"What I want to know is why the whole palace is in an uproar about a supposed invisible elf sneaking into the female quarters" a voice came from above them.

Selwean's gaze shot upwards while Illia's eyes widened "You didn't"?

Sorea Greenbloom leapt agilely down from the branch she was sitting in with a smirk on her face "All this time, you spend 6 months working on a magic ring that makes you invisible and then of all things you use it to sneak into girls rooms, really Sel I thought better of you".

Selwean blushed and Illia gave him a slap around the head "You idiot, I told you not to mess around with it, how the heck did you get caught"?

"Never mind that" Sorea said firmly "It wont be happening again" and she reached into his pocket and removed the Invisy Ring from it "I'll be hanging onto this for the time being".

"No fair" Sel pouted folding his arms in a sulk as he watched Sorea place the ring in her pocket. They were interrupted by the sound of a horn and the 3 friends fell silent. As the echo of the horn died away Illia looked at Sorea.

"They've actually gone".

The fellowship had begun their quest to destroy the one ring, the ring that in the wrong hands could destroy all of Middle Earth. Selwean shivered "I wouldn't like to be in their shoes" and with that though echoed in the minds of the other two, the 3 began to walk back to the palace.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism is accepted. Thanks.


	2. It Can't Be!

Hope you liked the first chapter because here come chapter 2, I don't own the Lord of the Rings characters.

* * *

Chapter 2 It Can't Be!

Days past and the 3 elves found themselves relaxing in a clearing in an area of forest. Illia lay resting on her back staring up at the canopy with tiny pieces of sunlight occasionally breaking through making her squint. Sorea sat nearby leaning against a tree trunk reading a book whilst Selwean peeked at it from other her shoulder. Everything was calm and relaxed and then Selwean opened his mouth.

"Hey, you still have my ring".

Sorea glanced up at him in a disinterested way "And" she sighed?

Selwean glared at her "It's been days already, just give it back".

Sorea glanced over to Illia "What do you think"? Illia shrugged. Reaching into her pocket Sorea pulled the ring from it and handed it over to Selwean. He gave her a goofy grin and then placed the ring onto his finger disappearing in a second.

Illia rolled her eyes "He never changes does he".

"He should take that off you know" an eerie voice came from behind them. Spinning around the 2 friends were confronted by wild looking old man. His white head stuck up in all directions, his blue eyes wide, and held a look of craziness within them. Springing away from him the pair regarded the stranger with caution. Pulling a knife from her belt Sorea pointed it at the old man. The old man laughed a shrill, unnerving laugh.

"It's not me who you should be scared of" he cackled "They're coming".

Sorea advanced at him and pressed her knife to his throat "Who are you" she yelled?

The old man continued to laugh and Sorea grew angrier as she received no answer. Illia joined her.

"Must have come from a nearby village" she paused looking at the old man again "Let him go, he's unarmed and I don't think he can take all 3 of us".

Selwean suddenly appeared next to them "Who's he"?

The old man's attention quickly moved to Selwean, his toothless mouth widened into a huge grin and quickly his hand shot out and grabbed Selwean's wrist and pulled him down to his level.

"Listen closely my boy" he hissed into Selwean's face "And listen carefully, it's trying to get home, it wants to be found".

Selwean tried to wrench his wrist free from the old man's grasp but the old man hung on tightly.

"It's trying to get back to its master and now they're coming for it"

"He's crazy get him off me" Selwean yelled at his friends.

"They're coming, getting closer" the old man continued to crow "Always trying to get back"

Illia and Sorea rushed forward and tried to prise the old man's hand off Selwean's arm. Suddenly without warning the old man released Selwean's arm and the 3 fell to the floor with a thump. There was silence for a moment and then in the distance the sound of horses appeared in the distance. The old man let out a final laugh and with an evil look he turned to them.

"Run"!

The sound of hooves grew closer and with a final shriek from the old man, the 3 scrambled to their feet and darted away from the old man and the sound. The old man continued to yell after them

"Run, run, RUN".

Running into the undergrowth, leaping over fallen trees and ducking under branches, the sound of hooves grew closer and then there came a blood chilling screech.

Illia met Sorea's eyes "What was that"?

They continued to run until they burst from the forest and found themselves standing on the bank of a river. Glancing at the fast flowing water and then back at the forest where the horrid screeching grew louder and louder. Illia looked back at her friends as another screech grew closer and then she leapt into the river and began to swim across. The sound of two splashes let her know that Sorea and Selwean were close behind her. Halfway across something thundered out of the forest and up to the riverside where it stopped. Reaching the other side Illia pulled herself out of the river she sat frozen looking across at what had been chasing them.

"Ringwraiths" muttered Selwean under his breath "But why would they chase us"?

"Lets run now and think about that later" Illia whispered.

Pulling herself to her feet Sorea led the way into the undergrowth and as they watched from behind the trees the ringwraith gave a final screech before it turned away and disappeared back into the forest. Letting out the breath she had been holding Sorea turned to the other two.

"Now then" she turned to Selwean "Hand over that ring",

Selwean gaped at her "What for" he said reaching into his pocket and tossing the ring to her. Sorea sat there for a moment staring at the ring and then her eyes widened. This peaked Illia's interest.

"What is it" she said leaning over Sorea's shoulder. A look of confusion appeared on her face and she turned to Selwean.

"Why did you engrave it Sel" she asked her friend.

"Huh" Selwean answered joining them "I didn't though".

Selwean and Illia looked at the ring which now sat on Sorea's palm with its glowing words. Illia watched Sorea carefully.

"Can you read it" she asked?

"Black Speech" Sorea muttered darkly and Illia and Selwean drew away from it as if they had been burnt.

"Then that is" Selwean trailed off staring at the small gold ring. And then he panicked.

"How can it be, it can't be, it's already halfway across Middle Earth with the Fellowship, how can it be here".

"Well it's not "yelled Sorea dropping the ring as if it had scolded her "It's here with us and there's nothing we can do about it".

"We could take it" a small voice announced. Selwean and Sorea turned to look at Illia who sat, still looking at the ring.

"What" came Sorea's outraged cry.

"We could take the ring back to them" Illia said firmly.

"No, we'll take it back to Rivendell, I'm sure that they'll understand" Selwean suggested.

"Are you insane, I don't even want to think about what they'll do to us" Illia yelled.

"So your suggesting that we take the ring, let me just state the Ring Of Power and travel across Middle Earth to locate a group of people that don't want to be found" Sorea asked incredulously. Illia nodded.

Sorea paused for a moment and then grinned "Well I'm in" and with that she scooped up the ring and held it out for Selwean to take.

"No" Selwean said firmly.

"Oh come on Sel, you've always said you've wanted to go on an adventure" Sorea pleaded.

"Its suicide" yelled Selwean "Did you see that thing" and he motioned back to the river.

"Fine" shrugged Sorea and she passed the ring to Illia "See you around" and the pair began to walk off. They hadn't got very far when they heard a yell.

"Oh wait for me"

Grinning, the 2 turned and Illia passed the ring to Selwean who placed it in his pocket. Both girls placed their arms around his shoulders and Sorea turned to face him.

"Don't worry Sel, what's the worst that could happen".

* * *

Phew all done. Reviews are love so please review.


	3. The Mines of Moria

Thanks to all those that have read my story and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 3 The Mines of Moria

"I hate you" Selwean yelled over the howling of the wind and the pouring rain "I hope you both fall and smash your silly heads on those rocks". Illia and Sorea continued to stare into the distance contemplating which way to go. Sorea turned to face her friend.

"Is he still moaning"? Illia turned and attempted to focus on what Selwean continued to yell at them "No" she concluded "I think he's moved on to death threats".

The rain continued to fall as the trio trudged across the rocky fields. Selwean finally caught up to the others and breathed a sigh of relief as they stopped.

"Where are we going" he moaned?

"Well we have 3 options" Sorea started. "Number 1 we can head through the gap of Rohan".

"Which may lead to our deaths" Illia added.

"We can go over Caradhras" Sorea continued.

"Which will most probably lead to our deaths" Illia smiled.

"And finally we can travel through the Mines of Moria" Sorea finished.

"Which will certainly lead to our deaths" Illia nodded. Selwean stared at them in frozen horror. Meanwhile Sorea turned to Illia.

"The Mines" she asked?

"The Mines" confirmed Illia and they began to head in the direction of the Mines of Moria. Selwean snapped out of his frozen state and ran ahead of the duo causing them to stop.

"The Mines" he screeched at the pair "You said that would lead to certain death". Illia nodded to confirm the statement. "Then why the Mines" he yelled in confusion.

"It's quicker that way" Sorea said as if she was talking to a 5 year old and she and Illia stepped past Selwean and continued on the way towards the Mines which loomed evilly in the distance.

"If we're heading towards certain death can we at least stop and take a break I'm exhausted" Selwean sighed. Sorea rolled her eyes and crossed over to a rock alcove and sat beneath it. Selwean fell to the floor "At last" he gasped.

Illia meanwhile leaned over a small bundle of twigs trying to start a fire. Striking two rocks together a small spark caught some of the grass and soon there was a small fire going. Selwean crawled over to the warmth and let out a content sigh. Hours past and three friends relaxed and slowly one by one they dozed off.

Sorea was awoken by a caw. Blinking sleepily she rubbed her eyes and stuck her head out of the alcove. Her eyes widened. Quickly extinguishing the fire, she shook Illia who awoke with a jolt. Motioning towards the sky, she turned her attention to Selwean. Dragging him under the alcove, she covered his mouth as he woke with a yelp. She motioned for him to be quiet. The 3 fell silent as the sound of hundreds of birds flew overhead. As the noise slowly died away the three emerged from their hiding place and stared at birds that slowly disappeared into the distance.

"Spies" muttered Illia darkly "We should go now before they get back". Sorea nodded in agreement and they quickly gathered their things and began quickly to head towards Moria.

The sun was just beginning to rise as the 3 reached the downhill pathway that led to gateway. Huge piles of debris blocked the pathway and Selwean offered his hand to the girls and helped them climb on top of a boulder.

"Well what happened here" Sorea asked as Selwean let out a long whistle "Looks like we missed quite a party".

Illia leapt down and crossed over to a huge pile of rubble that stood in their way. "I guess this used to be the gateway". Selwean joined her and let out a sigh that was a mixture of annoyance and relief "What now" he asked?

Both of them turned to face Sorea who remained on top of the boulder her eyes focussed on the water "Rea" Illia yelled? Sorea seemed to snap out of her dazed state "Sorry what were you saying" she asked?

"What now" Selwean asked again?

"I guess we try a different route" Sorea sighed in annoyance. She turned her back on the water and began to make her way back up the pathway. A sudden ripple in the water caught Illia's attention.

"Come on Illy we have to get moving we're so behind them now it's unbelievable" Sorea yelled. Dismissing the ripple she turned her attention back to the pathway and began to climb over boulders to catch up with her friends.

ROAR

A tentacle shot out from the water and smashed the boulder that Illia was just about to leap onto. Jumping backwards she yelled to her friends who had turned around at the noise.

"What the heck was that"?

Another tentacle shot out smashing the rocks surrounding Sorea and Selwean. Diving to the side they avoided the debris that exploded around them. Pulling her knife from her belt Illia stood facing the water, a look of determination set onto her face. Another tentacle shot out of the water and she swung her knife making contact with it seconds before it struck her.

It quickly retreated back into the water before the entire watcher emerged from the water sending tentacles in every direction. Illia struck one only to find another in its place. A whistle of air shot past her ear and she saw an knife strike a tentacle that was about to grab her.

"It's too big" she yelled cutting down another tentacle "Head for the hills". Dodging another attack, Sorea climbed over the debris and headed for the pathway. Selwean led the way but was cut off when the watcher launched another attack blocking their exit.

Spotting a small cave, Selwean dodged one attack and sliced another using his knife. With one final leap Selwean pulled himself into the cave and was soon joined by Illia and Sorea. Scrambling backwards they watched the watcher attempt to reach them. Eventually the tentacles stopped and everything fell quiet. Cautiously Illia turned to the other two.

"Is it gone" she asked?

"I don't know" Sorea replied. Another roar gave them the answer they needed and they shuffled backward once again, however another noise stopped them. A low growl. And it was coming from right behind them.

Another chapter done, phew. Please review.


	4. The Contest

Sorry this I took so long to update, I've had exams. A huge thank you to my reviewers, Sparrowhawk51, xrosiex and Scaarlett Fever. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4 The Contest

Selwean felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and without moving he addressed his two friends.

"Don't move, not an inch, don't even think about moving, don't think at all".

Illia rolled her eyes "Calm down" and she slowly reached down for her knife. Her hand paused as the growling increased. The sound of pattering footsteps grew closer and Illia suddenly felt the presence of something very large standing behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"What is it" she whispered? Sorea turned her head ever so slightly and let out the breath she had been holding.

"It's just a wolf". At this Selwean turned and faced the creature that had now begun to nuzzle Illia's hand. Sorea grinned "Seems to like you". Illia turned and faced the wolf who was now staring at her curiously.

"Well I am a very likeable person" she confirmed. Selwean snorted "As likeable as warg". Illia turned and shot him a death glare. Selwean raised his hands in surrender. The wolf now sat and surveyed them warily, his head cocked to one side. They watched each other for a moment. Sorea placed her hand on Illia shoulder.

"Can you hear that" she asked.

"I can't hear anything" Illia replied, she paused for a moment and then her eyes widened "It's gone". Slowly the trio approached the entrance of their hiding place and Selwean carefully peaked out and surveyed the area.

"It's gone" he announced "Now lets get out of here before it comes back". The others nodded in agreement and they quickly left the cave.

* * *

About 10 minutes into their escape Selwean paused and looked around, he then addressed the girls.

"That thing is following us". Sorea and Illia turned to see the wolf from the cave sat on the pathway behind them with a look of amusement on its furry face.

"Maybe if we ignore it, it may leave us alone" Sorea suggested warily "The last thing we need is a mascot". Selwean nodded and the 3 continued on the pathway towards the gap of Rohan. A further 10 minutes passed with Selwean glancing over his shoulder every so often.

"It's still there" he moaned. The trio stopped and turned to face their unwelcome stalker. The wolf stared back at the 3 still with an expectant look, as it sat waiting for them to make a move. Illia paused and then walked over to the wolf. Kneeling down she began to rub its head whilst she looked at her friends with pleading eyes.

"No" Selwean announced firmly. "Please" Illia begged. Selwean stood with his arms folded, his lips pursed and look of absolute determination on his face.

"Absolutely not" Selwean yelled causing the wolf's ears to flick up in surprise "We are not taking a wolf with us".

"But we can't leave Hanto behind" Illia pleaded.

"Of course we can ….. Wait, Hanto, you named it" Selwean yelled again. Illia continued to pet the wolf's head whilst Sorea watched in an amused manner.

Selwean appeared to be attempting to get over the fact that his friend had named the wolf. "It is a wild animal, you can't just keep it".

"But I'll look after him and everything, besides he wants to come with us, don't you Hanto". Hanto gave a short sharp bark as if agreeing. Selwean gave Sorea a desperate look as if she would back him up on this issue. Sorea however gave a shrug "I'm o.k. with it" she supplied.

Selwean hung his head in defeat "O.k. fine, it can come with us".

"Hanto" Illia told him.

"Huh" Selwean asked in a confused manner.

"His name is Hanto" Illia finished with a grin as Hanto pushed his head against her hand. Selwean turned away and began walking along the pathway, muttering under his breath about crazy elves with animal obsessions. Sorea followed and Illia brought up the rear with Hanto walking beside her.

Hours past and Selwean's stomach let out a grumble causing Hanto's ears to flatten against his head at the strange sound.

"Have we got anything to eat at all" Selwean moaned? Sorea turned to face him.

"I'm so sorry I forgot to pick dinner up when we were running for our lives" she apologised in a sarcastic voice. The three stood in silence looking around for signs of anything edible. Selwean sighed

"Well since I'm the only competent one here, I shall find us something to eat and you 2 will stay here and keep an eye on the mutt". Illia glared at Selwean.

"Firstly Hanto is not a mutt" she yelled at him "Secondly Sorea and I are more than capable of finding food thank you very much". Selwean winced as he sensed a long lecture approaching. He paused as a large grin slowly spread across Illia's face.

"If you're so sure that you can find better food than Sorea or I then I suggest a small contest". At this Selwean let out a groan and Sorea clapped her hands in excitement.

"What are the rules" Selwean sighed knowing that the contest would occur with or without his consent. "We have until sunset, which should be looking at the sun right now about 2 hours, any tactics are allowed, most food wins" she paused for a moment "And I get Hanto". Selwean and Sorea glanced at each other before they nodded in agreement of the rules.

* * *

The 3 separated with Sorea heading east, Selwean heading south and Illia going west. Sorea stood still for a moment, not a sound, no birds or creatures, not even insects. This had to be the most unsuccessful hunt in the history of hunts. Sighing in annoyance she sat down on the ground in protest of the fact that there was nothing at all.

* * *

Selwean meanwhile stood on a rock staring up at the sky, a flock of birds swooping around above him. Slowly reaching down, so not to disturb the birds, Selwean picked up a stick. Wedging his knife into the end he took careful aim and launched the projectile at the flock. The spear soared past the birds and landed harmlessly with a thump on the ground below.

Selwean cursed under his breath and crossed over to where the spear landed. Hearing a loud splat Selwean reached and patted his head only to confirm his fears. Wiping his hair clean he turned to face the birds, which appeared to be smirking at him, he took aim once more and let the spear fly once again. Missing again Selwean sighed

"This was going to be a long day".

* * *

Illia sat hidden in the bushes, her trap had been laid and she watched as the unsuspecting rabbit crept ever closer. She grinned to herself "Tonight they would eat". Hanto sat beside her his amber eyes fixed on the rabbit, a low growl escaped from his throat. Illia turned to him.

"Hanto" she said in a low warning voice. Hanto paid her no attention, the rabbit was his target and he let out another low growl. The rabbit's ears shot up in alarm and it stopped millimetres before Illia's trap. Hanto sunk down on his paws and prepared to launch himself at the rabbits.

"Don't event think about it Hanto" Illia warned again. The rabbit began to edge away from the trap and it let out a squeal. That was all Hanto needed and he burst from bushes after the rabbit. Illia stood and watched as both wolf and bunny disappeared into more bushes.

"Hanto" she yelled after him "Get back here". The wolf paid her no attention, its eyes followed the rabbit. Standing alone, Illia gave a groan of frustration as this was the 4th rabbit that Hanto had chased. As she followed the path that the pair had taken she discovered Hanto, his head stuck down a rabbit hole. Sighing she freed the wolf and gave his head a rub to clear the mud from his grey fur.

"Come on then" she sighed "Lets try this one more time".

* * *

As the sun set the trio met up again to reveal what they had caught. Sorea turned to her friends and dumped a large pile of grass in front of them.

"What's this" Selwean asked with an outraged look on his face.

"Grass" Sorea announced as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can see that" Selwean announced "Well your out".

"Like you did any better, lets see what you've got" Sorea moaned.

Selwean pulled out 3 flies and a spider. Both Illia and Sorea let out shrieks of fright at the offering.

"Bugs" Illia yelled "I think I'd rather take my chances with the grass".

Selwean gave them both a glare and then faced Illia.

"So what have you brought" he asked her. Illia paused for a moment, felt inside her pockets and then after finding nothing she gestured to Hanto. Selwean collapsed to the floor.

"We're going to starve" he yelled and he faced his two friends for conformation of his yell. They weren't facing him. Illia and Sorea were focussed on a dust cloud that was growing ever closer.

"Orcs" Selwean asked?

"Orcs" Sorea confirmed.

* * *

Yay all done with the chapter. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can.


	5. Village Visits

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, exam revision has kept me away. A big thanks to Sparrowhawk51, xrosiex and xXSummerXx for reviewing. And a huge thanks to Sparrowhawk51 for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 5

Watching the cloud of dust grow closer, Illia felt for any kind of weapon that she may have on her. Nothing. She turned quickly and, grabbing Selwean, began to run.

"What are you doing?" Selwean yelled at her.

"In case you haven't noticed, there is a huge group of orcs heading in our direction, and apart from a few small knives, we are completely unarmed." Illia yelled at him. The ground had begun to shake as the trio reached the trees. Throwing Selwean up and watching as Sorea followed him, Illia dived into the nearest bush and motioned for Hanto to follow. The rumbling grew louder; Illia peeked through the leaves and watched as the group of orcs thundered past. Hanto let out a low growl and Illia motioned for him to be silent.

The last few remaining orcs ran past the trio's hiding places. When it became silent, Illia saw Sorea's head peek out from the tree top. Suddenly, there was a snarling sound and Sorea's head disappeared. Illia returned her attention to the open plain and saw that several orcs still remained.

The orcs seemed suspicious and one began to move towards the bush where Illia and Hanto were hiding. Holding her breath, Illia watched as the orcs came closer and closer. It was less than a metre away and slowly it reached forward.

BANG!

The orcs attention immediately turned to the source of the noise as did Illia's. A large rock lay by the tree and the orc stared at in confusion. A loud roar came from the distance and all of the remaining orcs turned and ran, following the summoning call.

Silence fell and nobody moved. Slowly, Illia emerged from her hiding place and waited for Sorea and Selwean to clamber down from the tree. Hanto burst from the bushes shaking the leaves from his coat.

"That was close," Selwean sighed "Too close."

Sorea pulled out her knife from her belt and looked at it. "Not really much of a defence, is it?"

"We weren't exactly planning on going on a quest were we?" Illia stated "I thought we were going on a picnic."

"Well it's sorted then." Sorea decided "Let's go weapon hunting." And with that Sorea began to stride off in the direction in which the orcs had come from. The others watched her, and with a shrug, Illia followed. Selwean's shoulders slumped before he followed the girls.

"Here we go again."

* * *

Hours past and Sorea reached the top of what felt like the hundredth hill that they had climbed. A grin spread across her face.

"I told you, we'd find somewhere." She exclaimed. Below her lay a small village, where people could be seen going about their daily business and the village was alive with the sounds of activity. Selwean let out a yell of relief.

"Civilisation!" he cried and began to make his way down the hill towards the village. An arm reached out and grabbed him, causing him to fall backwards with a soft thump. Illia stared distrustfully at the village and Sorea approached her friend.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't like the look of it." Illia replied "Something doesn't feel right."

Selwean looked at the village forlornly. "Typical." he sighed. "The only village we find within hours and something doesn't feel right."

Illia turned to him. "Hey, if you want to go down there, then be my guest. But I'm staying here." And with that, she sat down on the ground and began to stroke Hanto's head.

"How about we go in disguise?" Sorea suggested and the others turned to look at her. "Think about it. We need to get supplies, but we can't be spotted, so let's disguise ourselves."

"I'm all for it." Selwean nodded, clapping his hands together "Illia?"

Illia paused for a moment in thought and then nodded "Okay, let's do this."

Sorea immediately pulled Selwean's hair loose and spread it out. "What are you doing?!" Selwean yelled.

"Covering your ears you dummy. If we're going in disguise, then you can't go wandering around with your elf ears sticking out." Sorea explained. Selwean sighed and let her continue. Illia, meanwhile, had removed her blond hair from her braids and let it hang loose around her shoulders; she then unfastened the necklace from around her neck and pulled her hood up so it cast a shadow over her face. She turned to the others who had also pulled their hoods up.

"Come on, then."

* * *

Walking into the village, Selwean noticed the eyes turn to face them. Quickening his pace, he caught up with Illia.

"Did we have to bring the mutt?" he complained. "It's making us stick out."

Illia glared at him.

"His name is Hanto, and yes, we did." Selwean waited for an explanation as to why they had to bring Hanto. When none came, he turned is attention back to village. Houses sprang up beside the street, and people peered out, alerted to the fact that there were strangers in their village.

"They're staring at us." Sorea whispered.

"Just act natural." Illia replied.

Eventually, Selwean spotted a house that had a large amount of weapons outside and, motioning to the other two, they crossed quickly to the shop and entered. The blacksmith regarded them warily as each of the three inspected the weapons. Picking up a sword, Selwean rotated it in his hand before throwing it into the air and catching it neatly.

"This will do." He murmured and crossed over to the counter to pay. Sorea was stretching back the string of a roughly made bow; she carefully slotted in an arrow and took aim. Illia, meanwhile, had picked up a pair of swords and was weighing them up. Looking over to Sorea, Illia gave a small nod and the pair joined Selwean by the counter.

The blacksmith continued to eye them in a suspicious manner as he picked up each weapon in turn. Eventually, he muttered a price which Selwean quickly paid. As they left, they spotted Hanto lying outside and enjoying the sunshine. He let out a long yawn and nuzzled his head against his paws. His ears shot up as the trio emerged, weapons in hand, then he clambered to his feet and followed as they made their way down the street.

Illia headed off alone to find food supplies, whilst Sorea went in search of medical supplies, leaving Selwean and Hanto alone in the middle of the village. The eyes continued to stare as the elf and the wolf sat on the grass waiting for the girls to return. And that's when they saw him.

A man appeared from a house and approached the pair. He was tall, too tall for Selwean's liking, with messy brown hair, a beard, and a very large staff which completed the wild man look that Selwean assumed the man was going for. Hanto obviously agreed with him, as he sank down on his front paws and a low growl escaped from his throat.

The man paused and glared at the wolf before turning his attention back to Selwean. Quick as lightning, his hand shot out and he grabbed Selwean by the neck and lifted him at least two feet of the ground. Snarling, Hanto launched himself at the stranger, who let out a yell of shock and dropped the male elf. Selwean landed on the floor, his hood falling down. The man's eyes widened and then grew angry.

"Elves!" he yelled. The other villagers appeared from nowhere and Selwean found himself scrambling to his feet and running as fast as they would carry him. Hanto leapt off the man and followed Selwean as the villagers gave chase.

Illia emerged from the supplies store just in time to see Selwean and Hanto run past her at high speeds. Turning to see why they were running, she came face to face with an angry mob. Letting out a yelp of shock, she turned and sped off after Selwean and Hanto. Spotting Sorea ahead, she grabbed her arm and pulled her along as well.

"What…happened?" Sorea gasped.

"Sel…wean." Illia panted back, providing no further explanation as none was needed. Catching up with Selwean and Hanto, Illia turned to face him.

"What did you do?" she yelled.

Selwean didn't reply. He was staring at what had appeared ahead. Illia turned to stare at what he was looking at and understood immediately. Looking back at the angry mob that continued to chase them, she winced.

"Brace yourselves!" she yelled as all four of them found themselves flying and then falling through the air as they leapt off the edge of cliff.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. Please review it makes me so happy. Thanks.


End file.
